Papa Malaysia
by Pam The Clam
Summary: Mimpi buruk Singapore. Malaysia seorang Papa. Apa yang terjadi? warning: no pairing, fem!Singapore, male!Malaysia, male!Brunei, crack, gaje, OC.


**A/N:** numpang nulis di sekolah. Takut ide kabur duluan ~ *jangandicontoh*

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Hal-hal lain yang disebutkan disini juga bukan punya saya~ Selain ide gaje ini, bakal ga ada pairing, male!Malaysia, male!Brunei, dan fem!Singapore.

Enjoy~

Kedua tangan lihai itu menggengam sebuah _game console _berwarna Biru muda. Dengan ahlinya jemari-jemari itu memencet tombol pada N*ntedo DS tersebut. Sesekali gadis itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Pada suasana seperti ini, apa sih yang bisa merusak mood si gadis _high-tech_ ini? Err.. mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan gadis, melainkan seorang personifikasi negara _Republic of Singapore_. Tetapi, pada suasana yang nyaman seperti ini tiba-tiba datanglah keributan….. yang juga berasal dari seorang personifikasi negara. Siapakah dia?

"Singapore!" seorang lelaki dengan warna kulit sawo matang dan rambut hitam berlari ke arah Singapore yang tengah dudk manis di sebuah bangku taman. Pemuda tersebut terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, nafasnya ngos-ngosan dan iapeluhnya bercucuran.

"Kak Malay? Ada apa?" Singapore bertanya sambil mencoba untuk menyimpan data game-nya sebelum akhirnya meletakan game itu di sebelahnya.

Malaysia ikut duduk di sebelah Singapore, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Sing..Singapore.." Ia mulai berbicara, nada kekhawatiran terdengar di suaranya. "Kamu lihat..", "Ya, kak?", "Lihat.. Lihat.." Singapore tidak tahu kenapa Malaysia tidak juga menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mungkin dia ngos-ngosan atau dia terlalu malu untuk berbicara.

"Kamu lihat _anak-anak_ku ga?"

Perlu beberapa saat untuk Singapore mencerna kalimat kakaknya itu. Malaysia? Anak? Dan lagi tadi kakaknya bilang _anak-anak_ bukan hanya anak. Berarti.. anaknya ada berapa?

"K..Kakak punya anak?" Singapore shock, kaget. Sebelum Malaysia sempat menjawab, Singapore sudah keburu buka mulut duluan.

"Kakak emang sudah nikah? Kok ga bilang-bilang?"

"Itu emang anak kakak sama siapa?"

"Kakak emang pernah me—"

"SINGAPOREEEE! Udah, Udah! Nanya satu-satu dong!" Malaysia tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan apa saja yang akan ditanya oleh adiknya itu.

Dan lagi, sebelum Malaysia bisa menjelaskan ada yang menyela. Bukan, bukan Singapore. Tapi suara dua anak, cempreng dan tinggi. Rasanya Singapore sudah pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya…

"PAPAAAAAA!" Kedua anak itu menyahut. Refleks kedua kakak-beradik itu menengok ke sumber suara.

Suara itu berasal dari kedua bocah kecil. Dua saudara kembar, dan dua-duanya berkelamin laki-laki. Kulit merek sama dengan kulit 'papa'nya, sawo matang, mata mereka lebar, dan mereka mengenakan kaos tidak berlengan dengan inisial "U" dan "I" pada kaos masing-masing…..dan mereka tak berambut. Yah, mungkin kecuali saudara yang satu-nya. Yang itu berhelai satu.

"ADUUUUH, UPIIN, IPIIINN!"Malaysia berlari kearah mereka, "Papa nyariin dari tadi! Kamu kemana aja?" Malaysia memeluk mereka berdua.

"Maafkan kami Papa! Tadi kami abis main sama si Jago!"

"Betul, betul, betul!"

"Aduh.. kalian kalo mau keluar rumah pamit dulu dong! Papa khawatir tau!" Malaysia berkata sembari mencubit pipi mereka. "Kalo gitu, kalian masuk rumah dulu gih, jangan kemana-mana lagi. Papa bikinin ayam goreng deh"

Kedua anak itu berloncat girang, "Ayam goreng!" Malaysia tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya(?) itu, "Eh ngomong-ngomong Singapore, kamu mau ikut mak—"

Singapore terdiam.

"Eh Singapore? Oi.. Oi Singapore!"

"Pore.. Singapore! Singapore! Bangun!" Malaysia mengguncang tubuh adiknya yang tertidur pulas di sofa ruang TV.

"Kak, ciprat pake air aja kak!" Brunei menyodorkan sebaskom air dingin. Malaysia menyelupkan jemarinya kedalam baskom itu dan menyipratkan airnya ke adiknya yang tengah mengigau di tidurnya.

Akhirnya Singapore terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia langsung duduk saat kedua matanya itu terbuka, ia melihat ada kakaknya Malaysia disana, dan adiknya Brunei yang memegang baskom.

"Kakak ga punya anak kan?" Singapore langsung bertanya pada kakaknya tanpa aba-aba atau semacamnya.

"A..Apa? Shhht, hei Singapore kamu ngomong apa sih? Jangan keras-keras! Bisa-bisa nyebar gossip kamu!" Malaysia langsung mengisyaratkan Singapore untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Darimana kamu dapat ide gila seperti itu? Kamu kecapekan ya?" Singapore mengangguk lega, dilihatnya dua anak di mimpinya itu di layar TV Malaysia. Ternyata sumber mimpi aneh itu dari suara TV Malaysia toh..

Singapore sangat lega untuk bangun dari mimpi anehnya itu. Malaysia kembali menonton acaranya dan Brunei pergi ke Dapur untuk menaruh baskomnya. Dan Singapore? Jemarinya kembali memencet tombol-tombol pada gamenya.

**A/N: **Akhirnya diselesein di rumah juga -_- Kalo di sekolah agak gaenak diliatin orang-orang *bletak* Kenapa giliran nulis beginian cepet dan giliran ada tugas 1 halamanpun ga kelar-kelar? *nunda-nunda tugas* *digaplok guru*


End file.
